


Living with you

by Im_really_confused



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Draco Malfoy Feels, Draco Malfoy Needs a Hug, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Draco Malfoy is Clueless About Muggle Things, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Harry Potter Needs a Hug, Hurt/Comfort, Living Together, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Nightmares, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Roommates, Sarcasm, Witty Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 16:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15689535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_really_confused/pseuds/Im_really_confused
Summary: Escaping the wizarding world, Draco finds residence with not only Harry Potter but also a muggle. Putting old beliefs aside Draco creates himself a new life living with Harry Potter and his new favourite muggle.It's not long before their old life comes back for them, leaving both Harry and Draco reuniting with old friends. Both good and bad.





	Living with you

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning, I'm an Aussie, so if there are any words you don't understand please let me know i and I'll try my best to fix them. Also if there are any mistakes, in general, please let me know. This idea sort of just came to me, so I started writing it in my spare time. I hope you enjoy it, please let me know what you think.

 

Draco knew nothing good would come out of a cork board with the words ‘Community Notices’ in bold, printed on faded blue cardboard. And he really did try to be surprised when Harry Potter was that person behind the “ROOMMATE WANTED” sign. Draco had convinced himself that ‘it wouldn’t be that bad’ and that ‘just because this is the first housing offer that he had come across in the past month that he could afford, doesn’t mean that he had to take the room,’ however, he also knew that it wasn’t true and that he would literally beg to get the room.

Now that he was in the muggle world, he didn’t need to live by the expectations of the Malfoy name, so he could beg if he wanted. That was partly the reason he decided to disappear to the muggle world, he could live by his own rules.

It was hard at first living with, not only Harry Potter but a muggle. But it was easier than expected, he eventually learned how to use a remote, to do his own laundry, and to turn on a stove (much to Harry amusement and Theo’s confusion).

He also learned that living with a muggle wasn’t the worst thing imaginable and that living without magic wasn’t actually impossible. At first, Draco had grudgingly gotten along with Theo for the sake of not being homeless. However, it was also surprisingly easy for Draco and Harry to get over their past rivalry, not to be misguided to the thought that they didn’t argue. That was a constant in the house, a constant that Draco had slowly come to enjoy.

It was about a month into his stay that Draco, Harry, and Theo all got very drunk, and admitted to Theo that they knew each other from “Boarding School.” After that, a lot of more embarrassing confessions were made, including Harry and Draco revealing their sexuality.

That night was the turning point for Draco, that was when he realized that he genuinely liked these people and that he would call them his friends (eventually he admitted to himself that they were his best friends, not that he would ever say that out loud). After that the three of them lived the very cliché life of three 19-year-old single men living together; unhealthy amounts of junk food, lots of alcohol and partying, and a wonderful friendship.

As Draco quietly knocked on the front door of what would be his home, he would have never thought that the man he hated all through school would become his closest friend, alongside a muggle, whom he never insulted and became one of the few people he could lean on. He would have never guessed that he wouldn’t feel the need to use magic at all, in fact, he can’t remember the last time he used magic. But it was almost impossible for him to imagine that he would find a healthy outlet for his massive array of mental health issues.

Draco and Harry had arrived within two months of each other, and when they arrived they were a mess; Nightmares were a daily, flinching at loud noises, having breakdowns over killing an ant. Theo didn’t question them though, he didn’t kick them out or act hypersensitive around them, he just helped.

Theo would make them hot chocolate at 3 am when both Harry and Draco sat on the couch crying and hyperventilating. He would comfort them when someone dropped a pan or close the door too loudly. Theo wouldn’t question them when they buried every little bug that they accidentally killed, and would participate with every ant, bee, and cockroach funeral.

Theo had been there for both when they needed it the most.

That was two years ago.

 

                                                         **************************

“Draco,” Harry yelled from across the house, “you said you were going to buy more toilet paper!”

“Sorry I forgot,” Draco replied furiously typing away at his laptop.

“Strangely I’m aware of that,” Harry scoffed “Draco, toilet paper isn’t just something you can forget to buy, like yogurt.” Harry complained, a smirk now lifting onto his face he yelled out to Draco “I hope you finished reading this edition of the Daily because it is now being put to further use.”

Draco’s head whipped up, screeching in alarm “Harry James POTTER! If you use my paper to wipe your arse I swear to GOD.”

Loud booming laughter drifted from the toilet along with an unpleasant smell “too late!”

Before Draco could respond a groggy Theo stumbled out of his room “mates, it’s bad enough that it’s before 8 am. But I’ve got a killer hangover.”

Theo slouched into the chair next to Draco as an amused Harry entered the kitchen.

“I’m still pissed at you,” Draco scowled turning back to his laptop. He was always typing on his laptop, but he never showed anyone what he was typing.

“Mate I would much rather use nice soft toilet paper, rather than a newspaper. But you left me no choice. It’s not a nice feeling to use newspaper on your arse believe it or not.” Harry grumbled putting on the kettle.

Theo lifted his head from his hands looking slightly pale “what sort of bloody boarding school that you two went to that makes you both wake up at 6.30 every morning?” He asked glancing up at the clock with a glum look.

“We went to an … odd school. Alternative methods in a way,” Harry responded with a tilt to his thoughtful expression.

“That’s a fucking understatement of the century!” Draco laughed with a snort.

“Weird school,” Theo muttered “I mean when you two arrived here the tension between you two was unbelievable. Not to mention you were both proper damaged.” he mumbled picking at the stitching of the tablecloth.

Draco looked up guiltily from his laptop, pushing it aside “yeah, we were a mess. I don’t think I will ever be able to thank you enough.”

Harry nodded in agreement, his bushy brow pushed together in deep thought.

“look I’m not dumb,” Theo admitted with a sigh “I know there’s a whole lot more you two haven’t told me, and I know whatever you went through was really, really shit, like shit to the point I can’t comprehend. But if you ever want to talk about it, both of you,” Theo said nodding towards Harry and Draco “I’m all ears.”

Harry and Draco smiled at Theo with waves of emotions

“Yeah, we know,” Harry responded with a smile “thank you.”

After a comfortable silence, Theo stood up abruptly

“Right well after that nice emotional moment. I’m just going to go throw up.”

Harry and Draco chuckled as Theo’s face paled

“Have fun!” Draco yelled out laughing

“Will do,” Theo blanched in response, before clutching a hand over his mouth in alarm and bolting to the toilet.

                                                                     *********************

“Hiya Harry!” Theo greeted from the couch as Harry returned from work.

“Hey,” Harry greeted, slumping at the end of the couch as Draco entered the living room, curling up on the armchair. Harry winced, rubbing his head as he kicked off his shoes.

“tough day at work?” Draco asked with a frown looking up from his laptop, before continuing with a smile.

Harry nodded looking conflicted “yeah.”

“what happened?” Theo asked with a frown

Harry frowned at his lap, before looking up at Draco with an intense look “I saw some people at work today,” Harry started.

“who?” Draco edged on, now forgetting his laptop in curiosity.

Giving in Harry sighed loudly “Blaise and Pansy.”

“WHAT?” Draco exclaimed in alarm “what did they say? What did they do?”

Harry frowned “they did nothing. They did what most people do when they come to a chemist. Look around for something, then buy it,” Harry looked up with worry in his eyes “that’s what freaked me out the most. That … people who did th-that can just live on, live a normal life, and go to the chemist.”

Theo hadn’t said anything, he just sat watching as Harry and Draco stared at each other.

Draco continued “but did they say anything to you?”

“Yeah,” Harry nodded slowly, a distant look in his eyes “they saw me, but when they saw me they weren’t surprised. It’s like they knew I was there. It was like they knew what going to the chemist and buying band-aids would do to me. They knew, that I knew, they didn’t need band-aids. They were going there to taunt me, to remind me that after all these years they still had that effect on me. Do you know what they said to me?” Harry’s voice broke, his breathing heavy and laboured “they said ‘hey Harry’ as if we were fucking buddies, they said ‘it’s nice to see you again, it’s been a while hasn’t it. We haven’t seen you since school. We’ll see you around’ they said it with that same smug look on their face that they had when they stood next to…him.”

Harry was tearing up, as was Draco. Draco was staring at the carpet wide-eyed, with a shaking breath as a stray tear slid down his cheek, hanging off his clenched jaw.

Theo looked between them with worry “maybe they were there to just buy band-aids” has offered, trying to comfort them both.

Draco snapped his head up sharply “but that’s just the thing. They don’t need band-aids, they probably don’t even know what they are,” his voice low and accusing.

Theo looked between Harry and Draco confused “I’ve got questions, a lot of questions. But I’ll ask them when you two are feeling better.”

Standing up Theo walked into the kitchen, grabbing some ice cream and spoons, before sitting back down and putting on the IT crowd “the best way to solve tears” he had responded when Draco asked what he was doing.

“I wasn’t crying…” Draco muttered defensively

Theo looked at him sympathetically “I don’t know what’s going on, but somehow I know you crying in front of me should be the least of your worries,” he finished glancing over to Harry “It’s not like I haven’t already seen the worst of you two.” Theo quipped with a grin, instantly causing Harry and Draco to flush, before snatching the ice cream out of Theo’s hands.  

At first, Harry and Draco sat numbly watching the show, taking small nibbles of ice cream. However, after a couple episodes they started to chuckle at the show and finished the ice cream.

Theo stopped the show before it played another “alright I’m going to bed, try to get some sleep,” Theo added softly.

Harry and Draco nodded, smiling at him gratefully “thanks.”

That night their nightmares were as bad as when they first moved in.

                ************************

It had been two weeks since the incident. Harry and Draco skirted around like normal, with Theo worrying over them.

After a week Theo started asking questions, but that only lead to more. Theo was frustrated at the dodging of questions, and the open-ended answers. But more than anything he was concerned.

They were standing around the Kitchen preparing lunch. Suddenly there was a loud bang as the front door slammed open “Hello Boys!”

Both Harry and Draco looked up in alarm instantly recognising the familiar voice. Pansy and Blaise stood in the living room with smiles on their faces. They had black robes on and their wands pointed out.

Harry quietly opened the kitchen draw digging to the bottom of the chopsticks that they never used, grabbing both his and Draco’s wand discreetly handing it to Draco. Theo looked at their wands in disbelief.

“Harry!” Theo whispered in alarm “chopsticks aren’t going to do much.”

Before Harry could respond, Draco spoke “Pansy, Blaise, why are you here?” his voice stiff, gripping his wand hard.

“Well, we just wanted to say ‘hi’ to our dear old friend Draco,” Blaise spoke with an innocent smile “is that too much to ask?”

“Bullshit!” Harry growled, “what do you want?”

“Ok then, we’ll skip the pleasantries.” Pansy spoke he face now fierce “I’ve got to admit Potter you’re a hard man to find, imagine our surprise when we found out that you’re living with dear old Draco, our good old friend.”

“I was never your friend,” Draco gritted out.

“Oh, I beg to differ,” Blaise chortled “if I remember correctly, you were quite happy to chat our ear off about the chosen one. You had quite a crush on the saviour himself.”

Harry gaped “now is not the time to dwell on my childhood crush on you Potter,” Draco scowled, successfully making Harry collect himself.

Harry glanced behind him to Theo, pushing him behind Harry and Draco. Pansy noticed.

“Oh, yes. Your pet muggle,” she said turning to Draco “who would’ve thought that after years of killing and torturing mud bloods and muggles you’d be living with one.”

“Enough!” Draco frowned as he heard Theo gasp and gulp loudly, “how did you find us?”

“We paid a little visit to your friends, the Weasleys, the mud blood turned Weasley, Longbottom, and Loony,” Blaise answered turning to Harry “imagine our surprise when they said they hadn’t seen you for almost 3 years, still fiercely loyal to you though. Even though you abandoned you after everything they’d done for you.” Blaise continued to talk with a face of indifference, Pansy releasing a spine-chilling chuckle.

Pansy smirked, “did you know that your mud blood got married to the Weasley and have a daughter now, pregnant with a son?” Pansy added as an afterthought. 

“leave them alone,” Harry snarled stepping forward

Blaise chuckled “Loony and Longbottom are dating as well, did you know that?”

Harry stopped, shocked, a moment of emotions leaving him vulnerable.

Pansy and Blaise’s smiles widened when they saw his expression “oh, are you missing them? Well, that’s what happens when you vanish from their lives. They keep living.”

Pansy continued, her smile still fierce and destructive “but not all of them lived, did they? Not your parents, Dumbledore, Snape, Fred, Sirius, that pink haired girl, Lupin, or your elf Dobby. And it’s all your fault.”

“STOP!”

“Teddy is 4 now, he has his mother’s hair, doesn’t take after his father though in his monthly’s”

“PLEASE!”

“You know his hair turns green when he’s scared. He is very similar to you, he has the dead parents, now he only needs to have a dead godfather…” Pansy trailed off, perfectly aware of what she was doing.

“PANSY! STOP!” it was Draco this time.

“Do you still care for the Golden boy Draco?” Pansy asked with a smirk.

“Well, no matter” Pansy smirked “it’s your turn now. Blaise take over?”

“My pleasure” Blaise stepped forward, a similar smile playing on his lips.

“Draco, Draco, Draco, what happened? We were such good friends,” Blaise picked up a book peering at the cover.

“you were doing everything right, what went wrong? You even got the mark,” he said pointing to his left arm.

“your father was the Dark Lords right-hand man. But then you helped him.” Blaise moved his eyes to Harry, before dropping the book making them all flinch.

“You gave Harry your wand, when he became The Boy Who Lived Twice, the wand that helped kill the Dark Lord, you gave a testimony against your father in court sending him for a lifetime in Azkaban, then finally after it was over, you up and left the wizarding world.”

Blaise was now casually looking around the living room, his stance was casual, but he was far from relaxed Harry noted. He was uncomfortable and vulnerable Harry realised, he and Draco had the upper hand, the familiar environment.

“I mean it was bad enough that you were gay, but your mother would’ve gotten over it. But you left.” Blaise finished, his voice sharp.

Draco stalked forward snatching the laptop out of Blaise’s hands “yeah I left, but it was the best decision I ever made. The things I did, we did were terrible, disgusting. Don’t be proud of that shit!” Draco was now standing in front of Blaise.

“We tortured people, we tortured and killed them because they didn’t have magic” Draco stated with incredulity “do you know how stupid that is!?”

“I’m glad I left,” Draco continued, his impassive appearance of calmness quickly disappearing “the things I regret the most, are the things I did with you and my father. I STILL FUCKING CAN’T LET ANYONE TOUCH MY FOREARM” Draco bellowed.

“It’s such bullshit that at 16 my father made me take the dark mark, at that age I thought drinking orange juice after brushing my teeth was bad,” Draco finished with a grimace “I was a kid, they corrupted us, Blaise.”

Blaise smiled clapping slowly “very emotive Draco, you got your public speaking skill from your father you know.”

Harry stepped forward “what do you want? Why are you here?”

“Ok how about this” Blaise started “we’ll leave you alone _if_ you beat us in a duel. Me and Harry, Pansy and Draco”

Harry and Draco looked at each other in question, it seemed too easy “deal” Draco and Harry stepped forward their hands out. Pansy and Blaise grinned shaking their hands.

“Just fair warning, while you two have been slumming without magic. We’ve been training, your friends only just beat us” Pansy added with a smirk.

Harry scowled “the thing about talent, is that it never goes away.”

Blaise’s jaw clenched glancing over Harry’s shoulder to Theo “you better watch out for your pet, I’m guessing this will be the first, and probably last time he’ll see you do magic”

“Leave him out of this” Draco interrupted Blaise

“Very well, but when you two are gone, we’ll take him as our little toy. Now let’s begin!” Blaise smirked, instantly firing a curse towards Harry.

Harry dodged firing back an array of hexes and curses.

Green, blue, red and white light was flashing all around the room. They were dodging and jumping behind furniture.

Harry very quickly ignored his wand and resorted to classic methods clocking Blaise across the face. Smirking as Blaise fell back in fell back in shock Draco followed Harry’s lead punching Pansy across the face and kicking her in the stomach.

Pansy lay on the ground, spitting blood onto the carpet. Draco tried to make his way over to behind the couch but didn’t quite make it.  

As he was moving around the coffee table, a stinging hex caught Draco, he tripped and fell, landing awkwardly on the table, the table digging in uncomfortably into his ribs.

“Well look at that,” Pansy smirked, wiping away the blood from her mouth, and slowly walking over to Draco “you make it too easy Draco.”

Draco discreetly pointed his wand up towards Pansy making sure she didn’t notice “I thought you would have learned better Pansy. After all, I think what really killed Voldemort was his tendency to talk a lot” Draco drawled.

Draco flicked his wand casting a _stupify_ , catching Pansy mid-sentence letting her fall to the floor. Wincing Draco pushed himself up, looking over to see Harry bind Blaise up and _stupifying_ him.

Panting Draco pulled Harry up, before collapsing onto the couch.

“I don’t know what they were going on about, they’re still quite terrible at dueling,” Harry chuckled

Despite the situation, Draco laughed “yeah, they’ve always been better at the talking than the fighting.”

Harry froze abruptly, slowly looking over at the kitchen “Theo?”

 Theo was standing in the kitchen with a pan and knife in his hands “what the _fuck_ just happened?” he asked slowly.

Draco opened then close his mouth a couple times, then started rubbing his face “let’s just clean this up, then we’ll explain everything”

“How are we supposed to ‘clean up’ an absolutely shattered coffee table?” Theo asked incredulously

“Magic,” Harry said with a grin, pushing himself up from the couch.

“Ah, shit!” Draco gasped in pain “I dislocated my shoulder, and I think I broke my collarbone.”

“I’ll drive you to the hospital,” Theo butted in reaching for his keys.

Harry stopped him “there’s no need, once again, magic,” he said simply

Theo frowned as Harry muttered an _episkey_ hearing Draco’s bones pop back into place.

Theo gaped as he watched the display of magic. Harry pulled Draco up, walking over to the kitchen flicking his wand as he repaired everything, bits of glass, and couch stuffing floating around.

Draco started fixing the walls and pictures, before turning to the kitchen, putting everything in place. Draco shrugged as he cleaned the dishes and finished cooking the lunch.

He walked around a gaping Theo pushing him into a chair, floating the breakfast to the table “questions after we eat, I’m hungry,” Draco stated helping himself to some sausages and potato.

Harry chuckled, rolling his eyes “you can have one question, but we’ll answer the rest after breakfast.”

Theo frowned in thought “you made me do the dishes when you could’ve just magicked them done?”

Draco rolled his eyes “yes, now eat.”

                                                                  ********************

After Harry and Draco finished explaining the wizarding world, and the war Theo proceeded to ask hundreds of questions.

“Any more questions?” Draco sighed, leaning into his hand

“Yes, one more. Have you been using magic while living with me?” Theo asked looking between the two of them.

“No not really,” Harry answered thoughtfully “maybe one time when I stained shirt or broke my glasses, but otherwise we did everything normally.”

Draco looked at Harry thoughtfully “you could have just conjured toilet paper, instead of using my paper”

Harry rolled his eyes “you’re still on that? anyway, I didn’t have my wand with me, besides where’s the fun in that" Harry finished with a grin.

Draco scowled “you can't-fool me, Potter, I know you can do wandless magic.”

Harry paused slightly shocked, before grinning and snickering slightly “once again, where’s the fun it that.”

“It explains so much” Theo exclaimed “your rivalry, your tattoo, your weird clothes, your weird exclamations, and your lack of knowledge on everyday items” Theo paused in thought, then gasped “Oh, my God, did you go to a magic school?”

Harry rolled his eyes “yeah, that was half the story.  It’s called Hogwarts,” he finished with a grin

“You guys are so cool!” Theo grinned “not to mention your famous in the wizarding world, but for pretty shit reasons,” Theo added as an afterthought

Draco rolled his eyes “you have no idea, it was so bad at school. Literally, _everyone_ talked about him.”

Theo grinned cheekily “including you I hear.”

Harry perked up “yeah, I never knew you had a crush on me at school, I thought you hated me,” he said looking over at Draco

Draco scowled, his face flushing red “oh, yes because I would just tell the person I actually have a crush on that I liked them, while pretending to hate you, also then revealing my sexuality that I hadn’t even come to terms with yet”

Harry raised his hands in surrender “okay, okay, message received”

Harry sighed deep in thought, before looking up to Draco “I need to see Ron and Hermione, I’ll see them tonight, they always have dinners at the burrow with everyone on Sundays. Including Neville and Luna.” Harry paused in thought, cocking his head to the side “by now half of the wizarding world is probably involved with Sunday dinners.”

Draco nodded “I’ll come with you.”

Harry looked up surprised “you want to come?”

Draco nodded checking his laptop for scratches “yeah, besides it’s about time I tasted Molly’s famous food.”

“I’m coming with you,” Theo stated firmly.

“No, you’re not,” Draco replied just as firmly looking over to Harry “right Harry?”

Harry hesitated “he would be safer if he was with us”

Draco squinted at Harry “no one is safe around you.”

Harry gaped “Hey! that’s not true. Besides, if Pansy and Blaise can find where we live, then anyone probably can. I would feel better if he was with us.” 

Draco grumbled in defeat sighing heavily “fine, however, before we go we should probably deal with the bodies currently in our living room” Draco said as he peered into the living room.

Harry looked up surprised “oh, I forgot about them” Harry stood up and peered into the living room next to Draco “I’ll dispapperate them to the ministry and leave a note with my name on it, I think they are wanted by the ministry anyway.”

Draco Nodded “ok, you do that, I’ll find our robes.”

Theo watched with interest as Harry scribbled out a note before clutching the two bodies and disappearing. Not even 10 seconds later he returned empty-handed.

“Theo!” Draco called as he walked out from his bedroom, “you need to get changed.”

Theo nodded before noticing what Draco was wearing “what are you wearing?” he chuckled out.

Draco rolled his eyes “just put this on,” he said throwing a robe towards him.

Theo snorted as he saw Harry exiting his room with similar robes on “what a fashion statement. Are all robes black, or is it like a style?” Theo asked.

 “Wait” he gasped “do gay wizards wear like rainbow robes. OH MY GOD please tell me you have a rainbow robe!”

Rolling his eyes Draco pushed Theo into his room “No, now Hurry up.”

                                                        ***********************

“This is wicked!” Theo gasped as he looked around in awe. His eyes wide, head flicking in a different direction every second.

“Try to look normal!” Draco snapped, cuffing him over the head.

They were walking through Diagon Alley, people bustling around them in the busy market. Occasionally people would double take when they saw Harry and ask for autographs or photos.

Theo froze nudging Harry in the ribs “are those EYEBALLS?” he whispered in alarm.

Harry looked back at him in sympathy “it’s a common ingredient, you’ll have to just get used to seeing a lot of weird things. Just try to control your facial expressions,” Harry added as an afterthought.

Draco paused in front of Flourish and Blotts, “I was thinking of getting back into potions, I just want to get a book really quick,” he said, shoving his hands into his pockets as he walked up to the store.

“Come on,” Harry muttered, pulling Theo by the elbow.

Theo looked around in interest, before breaking off to look at some books. Wondering around Harry smiled as he saw Hogwarts, A History.

It was not long before a hand grasped his shoulder “HARRY!” Theo whispered, “they’ve got a whole section on you, I didn’t know you were that famous.”

Harry looked around to find a grinning Theo with armfuls of books with Harry’s face on it “can I get your autograph?” he whispered excitably.

Harry rolled his eyes “you know you’re wearing my underpants, right? Some people would literally do anything to get their hands on my underpants,” Harry responded, continuing with a grimace “my dirty laundry was sometimes stolen at school.”

Theo frowned “that’s weird” before adding on in disbelief “am I really wearing your underpants?”

“Yes, you are, and yes, it was weird.” Harry sighed, continuing his browse through the books.

“Ok let’s go,” Draco interrupted “I found my books.”

Nodding they quickly left the store before Theo could draw any more attention to himself. As they got to the street Harry nudged Theo to get his attention.

“We should probably go to the burrow now, I feel like we will have to do a lot of explaining. Anyway, I’ll side-along you, Theo,” Harry said explaining to Draco and Theo.

Harry gripped Theo’s arm “by the way, this may feel really weird” Harry informed grinning, watching Draco disappear in front of them.

                ************************

They landed 100 m from the Burrow, the building bringing back a familiar sense of home as Harry Gazed at it.

Theo groaned looking a little pale “let’s never do that again”, before quickly getting distracted by the precariously balanced house.

“Um, Harry. I think that building is about to fall over, it looks like physically impossible to be standing like that,” Theo muttered in alarm.

Harry laughed starting to walk over “that’s where we’re going, it’s been like that for a couple hundred years. You forget that magic isn’t physically possible.”

Draco frowned “uh, I can smell the ginger from here.”

Harry’s head snapped in his direction “Draco,” he said slowly.

“I didn’t mean it like that,” Draco quickly interrupted “I was talking about the literal ginger field next to us,” pointing towards the ginger field next to them with mock innocence.

Harry’s eyes narrowed “right.”

They quickly arrived at the door, all three of them pausing at the door “I’m nervous,” Harry admitted

They heard the loud chatter of voices behind the door, delicious smells drifting from the kitchen.

“We all are” Draco responded, “but you’re like family to them, it’ll be fine,” Draco continued, sounding as if he was convincing himself at the same time.

Harry’s fist lifted knocking on the door loudly, the chatter continued while footsteps approached the door.

“Coming in a moment!” someone yelled from behind the door “Ron dear, can you get the door.”

Harry gulped in anticipation, there was a heavy sigh before the door opened. Ron was behind the door, looking eerily familiar, yet also very different. Ron paused taking in who was standing there.

“Bloody hell, Bloody-BLOODY HELL!” Ron exclaimed “MERLIN, YOU FUCKING TIT!” Ron leaped forward gripping Harry in a tight hug. Harry griped back just as hard before pulling back.

“I’m so sorry,” Harry muttered

Ron looked at him strangely “mate, it’s ok, I understand. I was mad at you at first. But it was the right thing to do.”

Ron stopped looking over Harry’s shoulder “Draco,” Ron grinned “good to see you.”

Draco gaped “Me?”

“Yeah, I know right. Apparently, you have to be mature when you become a parent,” Ron smirked rolling his eyes “besides I forgave you ages ago when you apologised.”

Harry smiled at their interaction before remembering Theo, “oh, Ron. This is our mate Theo, he’s great, and he was just introduced to the wizarding world today by accident, so go easy on him.”

Theo stepped forward sticking his hand out “hello, it’s nice to meet you. It’s weird to think everyone here is a wizard, I’m still wrapping my head around it, I was only told like 2 hours ago.”

Ron chuckled “it’s alright when I first met Harry he was so new to everything, he looked a lot like you’re looking right now. Though you’re gonna have to meet my whole family now.” Ron grimaced as an afterthought.

Slow heavy footsteps approached behind Ron “Ron, who’s at the door?” 

Ron grinned at Harry “That’s Hermione, she’s pregnant, she will probably cry when she sees you.”

“Ron,” Hermione scowled “what’s ...Harry?”

“Oh, my gosh, Harry?” Hermione cried leaping forward, not letting her protruding belly getting the way of gripping Harry in a fiercely tight hug. Hermione quickly pushed him aside pulling a shocked Draco in an equally tight hug, before turning to Theo tears pouring down her face, and pulling him into a hug.

Sniffling she hugged Harry again “I missed you so much you bastard.”

Harry chuckled “I missed you guys as well, I’m sorry I missed so much.”

Hermione scoffed “don’t be stupid, you did the right thing,” quickly wiping away her tears “and Draco you can stop looking like your bogart hugged you, we forgave you a long time ago.”

Draco smiled slightly, stuffing his hands in his pockets “I know… I was just worried that you would only remember the old me or blame me for that fact that you hadn’t seen Harry for almost three years.”

Hermione scoffed “get over yourself, not everyone makes decisions because of you.” amusements sparkling in her eyes.

Draco grinned “it’s nice to see the both of you, who woulda’ thought that I would miss the Weasel and Granger.”

“She’s a Weasley now” Ron butted in, beaming with pride.

“You’ll always be Granger to me,” the small smile slipping into a quiet chuckle.

“Come on,” Hermione muttered “you’ve got to say hi to everybody now” Grabbing all three of their arms pulling them through the door.

“she hasn’t changed,” Harry smiled to Ron as he passed through.

Ron laughed “don’t I know it.”

**********************

It had been a long couple of hours of hugs and tears. After the Weasley clan thoroughly attacked him, Draco and Theo. They were placed on a couch in front of everyone beginning the interrogation.

The hours of questions and explaining, however, the tears and the tense air was quickly broken when Arthur couldn’t contain himself any longer.

“How do branch notes work?”

Harry paused, trying to decode what muggle item Arthur had clearly mispronounced.

“I think you mean sticky notes” Harry filled in with a laugh. 

The three of them quickly broke off into different conversations. Harry explaining muggle things to Arthur, Theo explaining muggle magic tricks, and Draco getting questioned by George and Ginny.

“So, Draco, how is it living with the person you’re in love with,” George questioned with a wry smirk.

Draco spluttered choking on his butterbeer, wiping away the residue around his mouth “what in Merlin’s balls are you talking about?”

“Oh, come off it Draco,” Ginny interrupted “we all know you’re still as infatuated with him as the day you left, probably even more now.”

“I don’t know where you got that idea from, but it’s bollocks. Harry and I are just good friends.” Draco huffed crossing his arms, trying to hide his flushing cheeks with his long fringe.

“Oh, come on Malfoy!” George whined “it’s not like we would tell anyone, however, with those looks you’re giving him we wouldn’t need to tell anyone anything. You’re lucky Harry’s an oblivious guy.”  George grinned noticing Draco’s now very apparent flush.

Before Draco could say anything to deny the claim Theo jumped into the seat next to them grinning like a maniac “why are you so red Draco?” Theo teased “are we talking about how much you love Harry?”

Draco choked whipping around to glare at Theo “Why does everyone think I love Harry!?” Draco exclaimed in frustration.

Theo regarded Draco sympathetically “because you do, you may be good at hiding being a wizard, but you’re not good at hiding your feelings for Harry.”

Draco sighed in defeat, staring glumly at his hands “yeah, well, not that it matters. I’ll always just be Harry’s mate, and I’m fine with that, I’d rather be his friend than nothing.”

Theo frowned at Draco, staring for a few long moments “Look, I wouldn’t know for certain, but I’m pretty sure Harry likes you back but just hasn’t realised it.”

“Yeah, besides,” George continued “Harry doesn’t know how he feels until it literally hits him in the face, it’s worth a try.”

“Yeah but what if he doesn’t” Draco whined, all his dignity thrown out the window.

“But he would,” Ginny interrupted “Harry may not be good with emotions, but he’s good with survival, and Harry needs you to survive. He knows that you’re good for him, and he knows that if he’s going to continue living a happy life he needs you.”

Draco slumped back in his chair, “I don’t know,” He muttered rubbing his tired eyes “we’ll see, it’s been a long day.”

“you guys better go home,” Ginny sighed “and talk to him about this” she continued, nodding to Harry on the other side of the room chatting with Neville and Luna. “He will dwell of this all night and implode, talk about it when you get home.”

                                                     *****************************

The goodbyes were just as long and teary as the Hello’s, the Weasley’s who were already taking a fondness in Theo were reluctant to let all three of them go.

When they arrived home, they collapsed on the couch in exhaustion, leaning on one another in utter relief.

“Ugh, I’m knackered” Theo moaned “wake me up if you need anything,” Theo directed meaningfully towards them both. Before shooting Draco, a look nodding towards Harry.

Draco looked over at Harry to find him staring blankly at the wall, a distant expression on his face.

“Hey, mate, are you ok?” Draco muttered, catching the attention of Harry.

“Yeah… yeah, I’m fine,” Harry mumbled, “Um, yeah, I’m fine.”

Draco stared skeptically at Harry, a blond brow raising perfectly with practice “right, yeah, and I’m the queen of fucking Sheba, excuse me while I go play my tiny violin.” Draco drawled, an unimpressed frown crossing his face.

Harry chuckled lightly “I’ll be ok, I promise” reassured Harry, stretching what Draco guessed Harry thought was a sincere smile on his face.

“Harry don’t even try and bullshit me,” Draco’s apathetic tone clearly displaying how he felt about this, “talk to me, you know it will make you feel better. Let’s also just keep this process short, we both know that you will tell me, so can we skip the part where I have to convince you to talk about your feelings.”

“It’s just been a lot” Harry muttered running his fingers through his hair “seeing all those people again.”

Draco sighed taking a seat next to Harry on the couch “what was hard about it?” he whispered quietly.

“It’s just… everyone has moved on, and I’m still stuck in the past,” Harry concluded.

“Hermione and Ron have each other, Neville and Luna have each other, even George and Ginny have managed to move on and find people!” Harry sulked slumping on Draco’s shoulder.

“The novelty of knowing the ‘chosen one’ has worn off now. If you want to be with me you have to be able to handle mood swings, nightmares, and PTSD. I mean it’s hard enough being friends with me I doubt anyone would ever last long enough to love me” Harry moaned, now swimming in his pool of self-pity.

Harry continued after catching a quick breath “I mean, I’ll probably never have a long-lasting relationship, because everyone would get sick of me pretty quickly,” he finished quietly.

Draco paused thinking over what Harry had just said, “you have me, you have Theo, you have so many people that love and support you and always will, you just got to let them.”

Harry looked up towards Draco, a small smile on his face “yeah, but you guys all will move on, find someone to love,” responding sadly “everyone eventually moves on, no one will stay with me forever. Don’t get me wrong, I love you, you’re my best mate, you’ll always be my best mate, But, you can’t stay behind with me forever. You need to move on, live your dream life, get yourself a Husband, I don’t want to hold you back, I mean there isn’t that much to love about me anyway,” Harry shrugged dully, scuffing his worn runners on the frayed carpet.

Draco snorted rolling his eyes “you’re the most infuriatingly mind-numbingly oblivious douche of a man, what the royal _fuck_ are you going on about to absolute twat!” Draco scolded shoving Harry off his shoulder forcing Harry to face him. “You have no _fucking_ right to say what is best for me! You have no idea what my dream life even is. People who say you are a survivor have _no idea_ what they are talking about, you’re a tit of a man who doesn’t know what’s best for your survival, you just do what you think is right, which always turns out to be the _fucking_ opposite of what you _need_ to do. You think survival is about sacrifice and being selfless!”  Draco was steaming now, his pale complexion flushing red.

“fucking _newsflash! To_ survive, or ‘live’, as you so fondly call it is about being selfish! Selfish! You take what you need, you martyr of a man, you do not need to protect the wizarding race, _you_ need to _live._  ‘Surviving’ is not about making sacrifices, it’s about taking what _you_ want, what _you_ need.” Draco was panting, frustration filing each word, “Fucking go bowling, go on a date, go skiing or travel around the world, living life is _not_ about settling down, it’s about enjoying it. If finding someone to start a family with and love is what you want, then go! Go to a fucking bar and hit up some one, have a one-night stand, or don’t. It’s up to you, but whatever you do is for yourself. You understand? It’s your turn now.”

Draco stopped, the quiet that followed was deafening. Draco was shifting awkwardly, his anger and frustration had quickly diminished, leaving only a tired man. Harry was stiff, his mouth hanging unattractively open, and his face eerily blank.

Draco tensed expecting, Harry to yell right back, or for him to ignore and deny his words while walking away in a huff. What he didn’t expect was for Harry to start crying, for him to sob and shake heaving and shaking as tears and snot ran down his face.

Draco reacted quickly, pulling a wet and sobbing Harry into his arms. Harry’s head was pressed into Draco’s shoulder, his arms clutching tightly around Draco’s thin waist muttering quietly into his shoulder.

“I-I know…. god, I know…. b-but I w-want a f-family….m-my own,” Harry hiccupped, breathing heavily between sobs. Harry cleared his throat continuing and taking a deep breath “I want to have a Husband or Wife, I want to have kids, I want to have my own house with a Quidditch pitch outback. I have tried dating, I really have.” Harry convinced, glancing up from Draco’s shoulder, “but I don’t want any of them, the only person I’ll ever want, ever love, will never love me back.” The last part was whispered quietly into Draco’s shoulder, he had only heard the last part by chance.

Draco sighed rubbing Harry’s back “you never were one for subtlety, were you?” Draco breathed.

“What are you talking about?” Harry lifted his head slowly, quirking his head to the side staring up at Draco.

“You confess your love then deny it, it’s quite a Potter move actually,” Draco muttered, laughing slightly.

“I did no such thing” Harry muttered incredulously, sitting upright.

“So, you didn’t mean to admit your love for me oh so subtly?” Draco inquired, quirking a brow.

Harry flushed bowing his head “I didn’t mean to” Harry muttered quietly, “how did you know I was talking about you?” Harry questioned, glancing curiously up at Draco.

Draco smirked, a pleased look filling his face “I didn’t” Draco shrugged, “but you just confirmed it.”

Harry gaped in disbelief “well I walked straight into that one” Harry muttered in defeat, “sorry, I couldn’t really help it. By the time I realised what had happened, it had been far too late. I mean, I know you’ll never return my feelings, but, it’s nice finally having you know.”

Draco rolled his eyes “Potter, did you even listen to anything I said to you earlier?”

Harry shrugged frowning, “yeah I guess…”

Draco sighed, shuffling back into the couch “ok, let me recap for you. One, you’re stupid. Two, you don’t know what best for yourself. Three, you’re stupid. And four, you don’t know what _I_ want, and what’s best for _me._  So, in simpler words stop jumping to conclusion and interrupting me before I can even say anything.” Draco huffed crossing his arms.

“Yeah, I get it, I’m stupid” Harry grumbled crossing his arms 

“You really don’t know do you?” Draco asked staring intently at Harry’s face.

“Know what?”

“Here,” Draco muttered getting up from the couch, grabbing his laptop “do you know what I write in here?”

“Umm, people on your shit list, stupid things people have done, your favourite porn sites, your favourite comebacks?” Harry listed off completely bewildered.

“well… yes,” Draco sighed “but not just that, I also write this” Draco answered, hesitantly handing his laptop across.

It was a word document, small black words filling up pages and pages, five bold worlds filling the top of the page.

**_Why I love Harry Potter_ **

Harry gasped quietly, looking up at Draco in disbelief.

“7 thousand, 3 hundred and forty-two words, 16 pages, 37 images” Draco muttered, “this is what I’ve been writing for the past two years.”

“Why?” Harry choked out, his voice hoarse “why me?”

“Why do I love you?” Draco laughed, “I don’t know, I honestly don’t know, well I do actually, I wrote it down.” Draco chuckled, worry, however, was the most prominent look on his face.

Harry slowly started scrolling down, reading each dot point and each paragraph word for word, he took in the pictures and the memories, he scrolled right down to the bottom.

Harry stared down at the keyboard in thought, lightly biting his lip. Harry stopped, looking back up to a now thoroughly freaking out Draco “can I kiss you?” Harry muttered staring directly at Draco’s lips.

Draco choked, blinking a couple times “I think you got your answer as soon as I gave you that laptop” Draco muttered, glancing up at Harry who was still staring intensely at Draco.

“Yeah, I mean…yes, you can kiss me” Draco flushed, gazing at Harry curiously with anticipation.

Harry smiled slowly taking Draco’s cheeks in his hands “good,” before pulling Draco towards him, pushing his face forward.

They pressed their lips together, both their hands resting on each other cheeks. They held their breath as heat pooled in their stomachs, Goosebumps prickling up Harry’s back. They pulled away quietly faces flushed, and eyes watching each other carefully.

“Yeah?” Harry murmured, his hot breath fanning against Draco’s face, smelling of butterbeer and chocolate.

“Yeah” Draco smiled, pulling Harry forwards once again.

 

                                                 *****************************************

“Well” Draco and Harry startled awake at the loud voice, “I wasn’t sure what level of nudity I would be waking up to today, I am quite pleasantly surprised” finished Theo with a devious smirk.

Harry and Draco were sprawled across the couch, Draco was snuggled into Harry’s chest, his arms curled underneath him, and Harry’s arms were secured tightly around Draco’s shoulder and waist. They were lacking in shirts; however, both of their pants were still sitting firmly on their hips.

Draco groaned pressing tighter against Harry “Shut the _fuck_ up, it’s too early.”

Theo’s grin widened “quite the contrary darling, it’s just approaching 1 o’clock. Long night? Hmm?” Draco and Harry didn’t have to look to know that Theo would be wearing a face-splitting grin, positively thriving in Harry and Draco’s embarrassment and annoyance.

“Definitely” Harry grinned, nuzzling into Draco’s blond hair.

“Right well, come on” Theo encouraged, leaning back in his chair crossing his arms “I set this up, now I want the details, gory and all.”

“what gave you the faintest that what happened last night was gory?” Draco drawled, muffled by Harry’s chest.

Theo shrugged “well, the last I heard before I fell asleep was Draco calling you a ‘infuriatingly mind-numbingly oblivious douche of a man’ then after that it sort of just became loud noises with a lot of swear words thrown in. Forgive me for drawing to that conclusion.”

Draco snorted chuckling Harry’s chest “I’ve got to say, I summed you up quite well if I do say so myself.”

Theo interrupted before Harry could respond. “So, I’m guessing, sometime after I fell asleep there was some more yelling, some crying, some love confessions, then some sexy time,” Theo surmised still grinning broadly.

Theo waited, pursing his lips at the two men ignoring him.

“Right, well if you won’t tell me what happened I’ll have to guess”

“sex?”

_Silence_

“fingering?”

_Silence_

“rim jobs?”

_Silence_

“Blowjobs?”

_Silence_

“Oh, my god!” Theo exclaimed whining slightly “you guys are _so_ boring!”

“Hot make-out and a good ol’ rut?”

Harry’s head ducked in an attempt to hide his blush

“Aha!” Theo yelped “I got you.”

“Oh, Draco, you may be able to hide from this oh so wonderful interrogation, however, you forgot that your _boyfriend_ is not quite so good at controlling his face” Theo snickered.

Draco’s arm snuck out scuffing Harry across the head, before throwing a stray shoe at Theo’s head.

Theo jumped up from his seat, dodging the flying shoe running into the kitchen

“Okay, okay, interrogation over” Theo whined “however, I would like to add, PDA thoroughly encouraged, and I have a CD dedicated to sex songs, I will loan it to you guys. Fair warning though, if I do accidentally walk in on you two having sex, I will not resist in adding commentary, and finally I have been watching you guys pine over each other for two years, and have been the leading shipper of Drarry, so let me pine in the afterglow of you two finally hooking up,” Theo finished ducking quickly as another shoe came flying towards his head.

Theo quickly ran the safety of his room yelling out a final comment “You might need to change your pants before it gets crusty!”

Harry gazed down at Draco still firmly wrapped up in his arms “he’s right though, I really wouldn’t want it to dry.”

Draco whined pushing his head further into Harry’s neck “no,” Draco grumbled, “ just lay here a little longer.”

Harry smiled quietly to himself “I love you,”

Draco pushed himself up slightly pushing his lips onto Harry’s. Draco’s lips stretch into a smile, his lips brushing softly against Harry’s “I love you too.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, please leave a comment behind, and tell me what you think. If you think I should write an epilogue or continue the story please let me know, and leave some ideas below.  
> Thanks :)


End file.
